Christmas Grinch
by Rachiiroo1
Summary: Ginny is spending Christmas alone at Hogwarts, along with a certian Slytherin. Cute, but not too much fluff. This is a one-shot  my first so be kind. Oh and as much as i'd love to own Harry Potter I don't !


Ginny Weasley liked to be alone. That's why, in the early hours of the first Sunday of the Christmas holidays she could be found, flaming red hair messily spread out all over the ground; eyes lazily open, staring dreamily at the ceiling of the Gryffindor common room. Ginny loved Christmas, but she also craved peace, which is why she had forsaken the nosily confines of the burrow to dwell at the abandoned grounds of Hogwarts castle. She however was not the only one.

Draco Malfoy, the sneering blonde Slytherin, who had all the Christmas spirit of the grinch had for some evil reason, also remained at Hogwarts. This, no doubt was an attempt to ruin the blissfully pleasant Christmas which she had planned. But Ginny was determined that the Slytherin grinch would fail. With a grumbled of protest from her stomach which had, since the beginning of the holidays been surviving on the sweets from her dormitory, was adamant that she would not continue to wallow in the protective confines of the common room.

Standing up, Ginny stretched, still in her green and red flannel pyjamas, she clambered out of the portrait hole and shuffled down to the great hall for breakfast. The hall had been transformed. The house tables' no longer stood, impressively in the middle of the great hall. Instead there was a simple short bench which stood alone in the centre of the hall. Delicious, warm smells of bacon, eggs, grease, breads all freshly baked drifted from the table, laden with all the Christmas foods Ginny could desire. Unfortunately, the room, despite its deserted feel was not entirely empty of occupants. On the far end of the bench, closest to the teachers table, sat the Christmas grinch himself, Draco Malfoy.

Ginny had almost spun on the spot and walked out of the hall, but a very loud noise from her stomach coupled with an interested glance from Malfoy prevented her mutiny. Stalking resolutely up to the breakfast table she nodded a slight greeting to Malfoy who smirked in response, as he took in her outfit. Feeling slightly flushed she sat down and loaded her plate with croissants, eggs and stewed fruit.

'Not welcome at home Weasley?' asked Malfoy. His voice despite its distinctive drawl was not snide or even provoking, merely, enquiring. Ginny looked up at him, and this time really took the time to look. His blonde hair was loose, soft locks framing his face, which had lost its pointed ferret like appearance. He had grown too; his shoulders were broader, more like a man's than a boy's. He had changed, dramatically. He was, to Ginny's great shock, rather handsome, for a Slytherin, she hastily reminded herself.

'I like the quite.' Ginny finally answered still unsure. Normally she would have been automatically defensive, but come to think about it. Draco had not taunted her for a very long time. Had he simply grown bored with her, or could it be something else. Could he have possibly grown up? 'What about you?'

It was now Draco's time to look shocked. Never before had anyone, let alone a Gryffindor spoken to him in the gentle enquiring voice she had used, she had been more than polite, she had asked with sincere interest.

'Let's just say Malfoy manor is not exactly high of Christmas cheer.' Draco said smiling at the redhead. He watched her comprehend this information. She had grown quite stunning. Draco could not recall a time when she had looked this good; pale skin, with a slight pink tinge, small frame, perfect for Quidditch, a quite confidence about the way she held herself and those ridiculous red and green Christmas themed pyjamas.

Ginny, chewed on her croissant while she thought about his words. There had been a bitter edge to his voice. It saddened her to think that someone could sound so bitter about Christmas. Perhaps he just hadn't been shown what Christmas was really about? Resolutely she decided on action, she would show him the spirit of Christmas. Finishing the remains of her food, she looked up. Draco was staring at her with avid interest, an interest she realise she had been staring at him with only minutes before.

'Draco, do you want to go for a walk with me?'

He nodded. Standing up to join her at the end of the table, Ginny grabbed his hand and led him from the hall. Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful new thing?


End file.
